Lightning Flicker
Lightning Flicker is a teenage Pegasus that works at the Weather Factory as a lightning organiser. She is tomboyish pony that loves her pet falcon named Storm and flying in the sky. Pegasus drawing by User:Fluttershy The Animal Loving Dreamer. History Early Life Lightning Flicker was born in a cloud penthouse in Las Pegasus with parents and her little brother. Skyla is Lightning's mother that works as a teacher at the Wonderbolts academy. Her father Wind Storm is also a Pegasus that works as a author that writes action comedies. Last but not least, her little brother Hurricane Twist whom Lightning is very close with. She didn't always lived in Las Pegasus, this has changed when her Wind Storm had to work in another location. Her family packed up their stuff and moved to Cloudsdale. Filyhood and cutie mark Ever since Lightning was 5 years old, she attended Junior Speedsters Flight Camp due to her flying skills. She didn't have many friends at the camp because she got bullied by many pegasi colts and fillies. Luckily, this didn't stop Lightning Flicker with a daring personality and a strong heart. She had a few friends at the camp like Sunshine Cloud and Snowbelle. She liked to fly very fast and races but sadly, the bullies rejects her for unknown reasons. Lightning Flicker tried to prove them wrong by challenging them to a race. At the race, Lightning Flicker waited excitedly for the race to begin. She got her wings ready to fly and a determined look on her face. When the race began, Lightning had a head start which she never did before. The three foals kept on racing until a swarm of storm clouds came. The two other racers tried to keep up but it was impossible. So they accidentally ran into a storm cloud and fell down to the ground. The storm was almost impossible for Lightning Flicker but a few seconds later, she started to get a bit dizzy. Luckily, she had an idea. She flew on top of the cloud to clear them off. Even though she got strikes a few times by the cloud, she did not gave up. Soon, the clouds were gone. Lighting Flicker continued racing until she was at the finish line. Everypony cheered for her, not just because she won but it was also because she cleared the unknown storm clouds. Suddenly, her cutie mark appeared with a yellow lightning bolt. Even though things went well for the filly, Lightning Flicker still got bullied even though she proved the bullies that she was really fast. When Lightning complained to her parents, they said "Enough is enough," and Lightning Flicker left Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. Through the past few years, her parents taught her everything about flying until Lightning was 13 years old. Teenhood and crush When Lightning Flicker was 15, she was finally old enough to move to her own house in Cloudsdale. Her house is a cloud house with waterfalls at the front, a bathroom, a lounge room, 2 bedrooms, the laundry room and the backyard. She also had a pet falcon named Storm when Lightning Flicker moved in. The final great part that she had was a job as a lightning organiser at the Weather Factory. One day when she was working, a new pegasus got a job as Lightning's assistant. When she first saw this new worker, she had a wing-boner, she can't help falling for the stallion. His name is Thunder Storm, he is a pegasus that is a year older than her. Lightning Flicker befriended Thunder Storm as her new friend that day and welcomed him as her first assistant. Personality Competitiveness Lightning Flicker likes winning a lot making her very competitive in races and games. When she raced her crush Thunder Storm, she lost making her a bit upset saying to Thunder Storm "I hate losing," However, when she was 16, she doesn't care if she wins or loses but she does still love winning for fun purposes. Tomboyish Lightning is a tomboy even since she was a filly. She usually wears her mane up instead of down, she always gets mad when a pony tries to convince her to let her hair down. She replied with "Letting my mane down is so uncool for me," However, she lets her mane down when she is in bed or washing her mane. She is very sporty since she competed in the Best Young Flyers Competition, she lost a few times so she quitted. She is also quoted by her mother describing her personality "Lightning should've been born a colt, she's daring, sporty and boyish," Love of racing She loved racing ever since she earned her cutie mark. At first before she had any friends like Twilight Sparkle, she thinks racing is way better than friendship. At the end, she liked friendship and racing. Relationships Skyla and Wind Storm Lightning Flicker loved her parents very much. They supported her to earn her cutie mark when Lightning was a filly. She is more closer to her father than mother because they are very similar with Lightning having a light blue coat like her father's light blue mane and agility. She was also good with her mother because she has a blonde mane like Skyla and they both love racing. Hurricane Twist Hurricane Twist is Lightning Flicker's younger brother whom Lightning is very close with. Hurricane Twist really admires his older sister wishing to fly fast like her. Lightning gets bothered when Hurricane embarrasses her by when Lightning Flicker was hanging out with Thunder Storm, Hurricane sings "Lightning is in love with you!". Luckily, Lightning lied to Thunder saying "Oh he's just joking around, I never had a crush on you," Even though the siblings sometimes fight, they are best friends. Thunder Storm Thunder Storm is Lightning's crush until she asked him out. They first met when the manager introduced Hurricane Twist as Lightning Flicker's assistant. She had a wing-boner, she knew that she was falling for the stallion. Ever since, they became best friends. Thunder is generally kind, good-looking and gentle as Lightning describes him. Until one day after work, Lightning finally had the courage to ask Thunder Storm for a date and he accepted it replying "Oh yes, I would love to!" They became a couple after their first date and kiss. Quotes "Hey, 'sup?" "Wait, what?" "Danger is my middle name!" "Letting my mane down is so uncool for me" "Screw this!" (When she first met Thunder Storm) "Uh...hi my name is Lightning Flicker and welcome to the Weather Factory" "I'm the L to the I and the G-H-T-I-N-G. And ain't no other pony is as cool as me I'm Lightninglicious!" "Wait what? I don't crush on Thunder Storm. Besides, he's my best friend" Trivia *Lightning Flicker and Thunder Storm are now a couple. *Her parents once attended The WonderBolts Academy but they didn't get in. *Her favourite books are Daring Do and some of her father's books. *Her favourite food is Hay Fries. *Her favourite colour is blue. *She was born on April 1 1997 (19). *She hates bullies. *She's possibly friends with Rainbow Dash. Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Mare